Niños con poderes
by Darrinia
Summary: Historia inspirada en la serie Los Protegidos emitida en España. Aunque la linea argumental será diferente, sólo mantengo algunos poderes. Blaine Anderson es un chico que tiene un poder que no sabe controlar, lo que le provocará muchos problemas. Clasificado M por si se me va de las manos... (Cosa que puede pasar)
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Primer fic que subo mientras lo escribo (los otros están terminados todos y solo voy subiendo capítulos). No tengo calendario de publicación, así que no prometo días en los que habrá nuevo capítulo. Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero espero que los demás sean más largos. Espero que dejéis vuestras críticas y sugernecias, así me ayudáis a seguir creando esta historia.

CAPÍTULO 1: BLAINE ANDERSON

La mañana del primer día de clases del curso, Blaine se encontraba en el baño de su habitación dándose una ducha que pretendía ser relajante. La luz del baño parpadeaba, pero parecía que eso no extrañaba al moreno. Salió de la ducha y mientras se peinaba se apagó la bombilla. Sin decir palabra volvió a su habitación, sacó una bombilla de la mesilla y procedió a remplazar la fundida. Minutos después bajaba a la cocina a desayunar. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros no muy ajustados, una camisa de cuadros blancos y azules, un chaleco de punto rojo, una pajarita azul oscura y unos guantes del mismo color. Su pelo estaba totalmente cubierto por gomina para dominar sus rizos.

Su padre estaba leyendo el periódico mientras su madre preparaba tortitas. Aun no se había sentado cuando su hermano entró. Cooper era dos años mayor que el ojimiel y ese sería su último curso antes de ir a la universidad.

– Papá, hay que comprar más bombillas, se fundió otra vez la del baño. – Dijo el moreno.

– Blaine, ¿Cuándo aprenderás a controlar tu poder? – Preguntó el señor Anderson y siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta. – No hago más que trabajar para poder pagar las facturas del médico y todo lo que rompes en esta casa...

En ese momento, la luz de la cocina comenzó a fallar, mientras se escuchaba como el horno se encendía y la radio que estaba en la cocina dejaba de sonar.

– Genial, papá. Ya has puesto nervioso al enano. Con suerte podré arrancar el coche para ir al McKinley... Quizá sea mejor que no lo lleve... – Protestó Cooper.

– Deberías aprender de tu hermano. Él enseguida dominó su poder y puede utilizarlo cuando quiera y no se descontrola. – La mujer dijo a su hijo menor suavemente mientras el mayor acercaba a la mesa la jarra de zumo recién exprimido. La peculiaridad es que el ojiazul lo hacía con la mente en vez de con la mano. Parecía querer confirmar la teoría de su madre con ese gesto.

– Se me ha quitado el hambre. – Dijo el más bajo mientras se levantaba, cogía su mochila y salía de casa dispuesto a caminar hacia el instituto.

Durante el camino no paró de pensar en lo asquerosa que era su vida. Hace dos años descubrió que era uno de esos niños que habían desarrollado poderes en Lima. Nadie sabía de dónde habían salido los poderes pero podían ser una bendición o una condena, dependiendo del poder y cómo lo sobrellevara el niño. Aun recordaba cómo habían descubierto el poder de su hermano.

Flashback

Cooper y Blaine estaban jugando con las réplicas en miniatura de unos superhéroes. Tenía años respectivamente. El mayor no hacía otra cosa que meterse con su hermano, hasta que éste se cansó y le lanzó uno de los muñecos. El ojiazul consiguió pararlo al vuelo sin necesidad de tocarlo. La figura de acción se quedó flotando en el aire.

Fin del Flashback

Blaine pensaba que ese poder molaba y que su hermano era capaz de controlarlo sin problemas. Sin embargo, su historia era completamente distinta a la suya. Por eso habían abandonado la seguridad de Dalton y se transfirieron al McKinley, porque sus padres habían gastado mucho dinero para una cura para él y por los gastos médicos de Coop.

Flashback

Los dos hermanos estaban discutiendo como siempre. Realmente el tema de la discusión no era importante. En un momento, el menor tocó a su hermano provocándole una descarga que hizo que fuera llevado al hospital. Estuvo en coma, muy grave. Afortunadamente todo quedó en un susto y Cooper pudo recuperarse.

Fin del Flashback

Ese era el peor recuerdo que tenía de su vida. No se quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si su hermano hubiera muerto por culpa de esa descarga. Desde ese día lleva guantes, evita las mangas cortas todo lo posible y aprovecha el invierno para llevar gorros de lana que cubran su pelo. No ha vuelto a tocar a nadie, lo que hace que se sienta aun más distanciado de las personas. Entre que no puede tocar a nadie, su homosexualidad, su forma de vestir y su timidez era el blanco de todas las burlas allá donde iba y se quedaba aislado de todo y todos. Nada le hacía pensar que el McKinley sería diferente...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: HACIENDO AMIGOS

Cuando Blaine llegó al instituto vio como un grupo de estudiantes tiraba a otro al contenedor de basura. Genial, pensó, así es como torturan a los Losers aquí. Su hermano bajó de su coche y se acercó a él mientras pasaba su brazo por sus hombros, con cuidado de que sus pieles no hicieran contacto.

– Tranquilo enano. Yo me encargo de hacer amigos, ya sabes que soy fabuloso y nadie se resiste a mis encantos...

El moreno dejó de escuchar cuando vio a un chico entre todos los estudiantes. El joven era castaño, ojos azul cielo preciosos, sonrisa cálida, delgado y con piel blanca. Se encontraba con tres chicas que parecían amigas suyas. Reían y hablaban entre ellos tratando de ignorar a los demás.

– ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó curioso el mayor.

– Coop, yo...

Su hermano no le dejó decir nada más y lo arrastró hacia el grupo.

– Señoritas, caballero – Dijo seductoramente el más alto mientras besaba la mano de las chicas y saludaba al castaño.

– ¿Sois nuevos? – Preguntó ilusionada la más baja de los tres.

– Si, me llamo Cooper y este pequeño Hobbit que me acompaña es Blaine, mi hermano. – La cara de incomodidad del ojimiel explicaba claramente sus sentimientos.

– Ellos son Kurt, Rachel y Mercedes. – Dijo la asiática señalando a sus amigos conforme los nombraba – Yo soy Tina ¿Qué clases tenéis ahora?

– Historia contemporánea con Mr Smith. – Dijo el más alto.

– Mi hermano también va a esa clase. Ahora lo aviso para que te acompañe. – Respondió ella mientras tecleaba en su móvil.

– Yo tengo geometría con Ms Holliday. – Comentó el más bajo.

– Genial, vienes a clase conmigo y con 'Cedes, nos lo pasaremos genial. – Volvió a hablar Tina.

En ese momento llegaron tres chicos.

– ¿Quién es el nuevo que tiene clase conmigo? – Preguntó uno de ellos a la chica.

– Él, es Cooper. – Respondió su hermana.

– Encantado. Yo soy Wes y ellos son Finn y Puck. ¿Vamos a clase?

Los cuatro mayores se alejaron dejando a los chicos solos. Ellos también se dirigieron a sus clases. Cuando estaban acercándose por el pasillo, una chica rubia vestida de uniforme de Cheerio gritó "Unicornio" y empezó a correr en su dirección. Blaine se asustó... ¿Y si le tocaba la cara o el pelo? En ese momento, otra chica con la misma ropa la agarró de la cintura y le dijo algo al oído. Ella se quedó mirando a Blaine extrañada. El moreno se acercó a Tina y preguntó

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Nada, esa es Brittany. Es un tanto... peculiar. Pero si te acostumbras a sus locuras descubrirás que es una gran chica y tiene un corazón enorme. La que la ha sujetado es Santana, su mejor amiga. Es un poco sobreprotectora con ella. Nada que te deba preocupar.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad y descubrió que coincidía con Tina, Mercedes, Rachel o Kurt en todas, por lo que no se sentía solo en ningún momento. Ellos eran muy amables con él y se interesaban por conocerlo. Algo que a él le suponía una novedad, desde hace dos años era un chico más bien solitario. No le gustaba pensar que si hacía amigos podría dañarlos con su poder... Poder que por cierto parecía estar de su parte en ese momento ya que había conseguido no alterar ningún aparato eléctrico en toda la clase, aunque sentía la electricidad por su piel.

A la hora de la comida, se sentó con sus nuevos amigos en la mesa y poco a poco otras personas se integraron. Santana, Brittany y otra animadora, Quinn, se sentaron con ellos, además de varios jugadores del equipo de fútbol, Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie y Wes. Cooper iba con ellos y se sentó también en la misma mesa, algo raro porque no compartían amigos, pero no les importó.

Blaine se sentía incómodo. La chica latina no dejaba de observarlo con una mirada inquietante. Las dos rubias miraban a la morena con duda en los ojos, mientras evitaban la mirada del ojimiel. Nadie más parecía notar esas expresiones. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Rachel.

– Bueno, no puedo evitar preguntar... ¿Vais a hacer una audición para el Glee Club? Todos nosotros estamos en él y nos encantaría que participarais

– Claro que sí. – Respondió Cooper. – Allí estaremos.

– Habla por ti. No creo ser capaz de hacerlo. – Dijo su hermano menor.

– Podrías probar... Yo no canto, pero sé bailar... Eso es lo que aporto al equipo... Puede que tú tengas un talento oculto – Lo animó Mike.

– Claro que sí... Y puede que hasta puedas llegar a cantar con algo de práctica. – Animó Kurt. Esas eran las únicas palabras que necesitaba para convencerse de que debía intentar entrar en el coro.

La hora de la audición llegó y sólo los hermanos Anderson estaban esperando.

– Sal primero tú. De lo contrario quedarás eclipsado por mi magnífica actuación. – Dijo el ojiazul y el menor salió al escenario.

– Ho... Hola. S-Soy Blaine... No tengo nada preparado... ¿Puedo sentarme al piano? – Por primera vez desde que pisó el McKinley, las luces del auditorio parpadeaban. Intentó respirar profundamente para relajarse.

– Puck, ve a avisar al director del problema con las luces... Blaine, veo que estás nervioso. No debes temer nada. Siéntate al piano y hazlo lo mejor que puedas. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo a pesar de las luces o prefieres esperar? – Preguntó Mr Schue.

En ese momento miró a todos sus amigos sonriéndole amablemente para darle fuerzas. Respiró profundamente una vez más y se sentó en el taburete. Comenzó a tocar y cantar Teenage Dream de Katy Perry. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la melodía. En ese momento para él sólo existían el piano y Kurt. Cada palabra la decía pensando en el castaño. Cada movimiento de sus dedos era inspirado por la sonrisa del chico. La actuación terminó y todos lo miraban alucinados. En ese momento, Rachel se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir. Pronto todos los demás la siguieron.

– Wow. Creo que no necesito decir que ha sido fantástico. Estás en el club.

Su hermano también entró y los dos se fueron al coche para volver a casa.

– No ha estado tan mal, ¿verdad enano? – Preguntó Cooper cuando estaban a solas.

– No, creo que me va a gustar el McKinley – Dijo con una sonrisa el menor.

N/A: Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo. Besos


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: THE UNHOLLY TRINITY

El segundo día de clases para Blaine fue igual que el anterior. Compartía las clases con sus amigos mientras descubría que tenía muchas cosas en común con ellos. Sólo un problema, Kurt. Cuanto más cerca estaba el castaño de él, más nervioso se ponía, haciendo que las luces, los ordenadores, los móviles y en general todo lo eléctrico se descontrolara. Eso desesperaba al moreno, porque se daba cuenta de que no podría tener una relación con él y eso le dolía. No podía enamorarse, para él era algo prohibido y debía tener cuidado o saldrían los dos lastimados.

Durante el almuerzo, llegó la pregunta que más temía:

– ¿Por qué nunca te quitas los guantes? – Preguntó Tina.

– Esto... tengo una enfermedad en la piel... no es contagiosa ni nada pero es muy desagradable... – Respondió Blaine dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano, en busca de una ayuda que no le llegó.

– Vaya mierda de instituto... Últimamente fallan mucho las luces... Seguro que compraron bombillas de oferta y son malas... Todo con tal de ahorrar unos dólares... – Dijo Puck mientras observaba como todas las bombillas del comedor parpadeaban.

La conversación cambió para alivio del ojimiel.

Después del Club Glee, Blaine salía del instituto con su hermano cuando la mano de Santana agarró su brazo.

– Proyecto de actor en paro eterno, piérdete. Nosotros nos encargamos del Hobbit a partir de ahora. – Dijo de manera autoritaria la latina y Cooper se fue, dejando al menor de los Anderson muy preocupado.

Quinn y Brittany los estaban esperando junto al coche de la ojiverde y los cuatro fueron a casa de de los Pierce para hablar. Durante el trayecto ninguno dijo nada...

Una vez se encontraron en la seguridad de la habitación de la ojiazul, ella sacó al gato de allí.

– Será mejor que no escuche... Sigo dudando de si está con ellos o no. – Dijo Britt.

– No importa... Lo que queríamos decirte es que sabemos tu secreto... Chispitas – Dijo la morena.

El chico se asustó... ¿Cómo lo habían descubierto? ¿Había cometido alguna imprudencia?

– Tranquilo, amigo. A mi nadie me puede ocultar nada... Sé lo que piensan todas las personas a mi alrededor. – Dijo orgullosa Santana.

– Un momento... ¿Tu tienes poder? ¿Eres capaz de leer mentes? – Preguntó el joven perplejo.

– Si, yo leo mentes...

– Entonces por eso detuviste a Brittany cuando me quiso abrazar... – Afirmó el moreno.

– Si. Ella quería darte la bienvenida... – Respondió la latina.

– Menos mal que la detuviste...

– Yo también tengo un poder. – Dijo la ojiazul y en ese momento la habitación desapareció de la vista de Blaine y se encontró en un prado lleno de flores. Había un arco iris, un río y una cascada. Había un... ¿unicornio?. De repente todo volvió a la normalidad y volvió a estar frente a las chicas en la habitación.

– Wow. ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó confundido.

– Britt es capaz de hacerte ver lo que ella quiera. Es un alma pura, por lo que no te preocupes, nunca hará que veas algo malo... No sé exactamente que es lo que te ha mostrado, pero seguro que era bonito. – Dijo Quinn

– Le ha enseñado nuestro prado. – Se quejo Santana.

– ¿Vuestro prado? – Quiso saber el chico.

– Cuando nos aburrimos en clase, se lo decimos y ella nos lleva al mismo lugar que has visto... Es más interesante que una clase de Literatura con Mr Bates. – Todos rieron ante el comentario de la ojiverde.

– ¿Y tú también tienes poder? – Preguntó temeroso el moreno.

De repente, sin saber como, la chica había desaparecido de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta pero antes de darle tiempo a preguntar volvió con unas bolsas de chucherías que dejó sobre la cama.

– Mi don es la velocidad... – Añadió ante lo obvio de su demostración.

– Vuestros poderes molan... Como el de mi hermano... ¿Sabes cuál es? – Le preguntó la latina.

– Si, la mente de tu hermano no es muy discreta... Pero que quieres que te diga... Me caes mejor tú. – La chica le guiñó un ojo a su nuevo amigo.

– ¿Los habéis controlado siempre? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– No del todo. – Dijo Brittany. – Al principio les creaba las visiones a personas que no quería.

– A mí me costó mucho volver a moverme a velocidad humana después de desarrollar el poder. – Informó la otra rubia.

– Yo al principio escuchaba los pensamientos de todos a la vez y me costó un poco dominarlo. Tú también lo conseguirás... Ya no estás solo en esto. – Lo consoló la morena.

– Siempre he tenido a Coop. – Dijo Blaine.

– Para mí eso es estar solo. – Le dijo Quinn.

– ¿Por qué no pruebas a relajarte? – Sugirió la otra rubia. – Confía en mí. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

Blaine obedeció, al principio estaba nervioso pero poco a poco se relajó. No sabía que estaban haciendo las chicas pero se concentró en respirar tranquilo y no alterarse. De repente sintió un beso en la mejilla, rápido pero con contacto. Se sorprendió mucho. Al abrir los ojos vio a Brittany a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Sabía que lo lograrías... Poco a poco. – Le guiñó el ojo mientras las otras dos chicas le dedicaban una mirada de apoyo. – Ahora sabes que eres capaz... Por lo que ya no hay escusas...

El resto de la tarde la pasaron charlando y conociéndose. No habían hablado mucho a solas y aprovecharon la oportunidad.

N/A: A Gabriela y Dani ya les he agradecido por mensaje privado sus comentarios pero a ItsMeAgaiin no puedo, por lo que lo hago por aquí:

Me alegra que te guste la historia, poco a poco sabrás más sobre estos niños... En cuanto a ver la serie, yo te la recomiendo, a mí me gustó mucho... Pero si lo haces descubrirás que la historia se parece muy poco...

Para todos, recuerdo que este fic está inspirado en la serie Los Protegidos pero no se parece mucho. He cambiado el origen de los poderes, muchos protagonistas (en la original hay niños pequeños, una vecina cotilla...), la personalidad del que se supone es Kurt (en la original es un rebelde, chico de la calle...). Conservo algunos pequeños detalles (sobre todo en Blaine - Chispitas). Pero la Unholly Trinity o Cooper no tendrían su reflejo en la original... Sólo explico, para que no haya confusiones...

Besos


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: SECUESTRO

Los días transcurrían entre clases, actividades extraescolares, salidas con Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina o The Unholly Trinity. Era finales del mes de Noviembre y Blaine había conseguido un pequeño avance con sus poderes. Si el castaño no estaba cerca y se concentraba mucho era capaz de bloquear su poder por un tiempo muy reducido (entre uno y tres segundos). Habían conseguido ganar los Sectionals y se preparaban para los Regionales que sería después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Sin embargo, la felicidad no podía durar mucho. Estaban en clase de español cuando Miss Pillsbury entró en el aula llamando a Tina. La chica no volvió a entrar, lo que hizo que sus amigos se asustaran. Cuando salieron del aula, Kurt la llamaba desesperado por el teléfono. Quinn acariciaba la espalda por encima del jersey de Blaine para que se tranquilizase, porque las luces del lugar no aguantarían mucho más tiempo sus descargas.

En ese momento, Rachel recibió un mensaje que leyó en voz alta:

"Ahora no puedo hablar. Mi hermano ha desaparecido."

Cuando acabó de leer una bombilla cercana a ellos explotó, asustándoles aun más.

– No me lo puedo creer... ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Dijo Mercedes.

Ya por la tarde, seguían sin noticias del joven. Quinn, Santana, Brittany y Blaine se reunieron en casa de la latina.

– ¿Lo han secuestrado? – Preguntó la capitana de las Cheerios.

– Es obvio... Tiene un poder y ellos lo quieren. – Dijo la morena.

– ¿Por qué me ocultáis información? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

– Tu poder es uno muy apetecible. Blaine, en cuanto te descubran irán a por ti. No queremos arriesgarnos a que consigan información de ti. Sabemos que no traicionarías a nadie, pero imagínate que podría pasar si tuvieran a alguien con un poder parecido al de Santana. – Explicó la ojiverde.

– Entonces vosotras no tendríais que saberlo tampoco. – Protestó el chico.

– Ellos ya saben que poderes tenemos nosotras y no le interesamos. – Dijo la ojiazul. – A la única que quieren en su ejército es a Santana, nosotras solo la protegemos... Al igual que hemos estado haciendo contigo.

– ¿Por qué sólo les interesan algunos niños? – Preguntó el joven.

– No estamos seguras... Creo que quieren algo y sólo se preocupan por buscar niños que les ayuden a conseguir su objetivo. – Dijo la latina.

– ¿Por qué creéis entonces que mi poder es atractivo para ellos?

– Electricidad... Puedes ser un arma para matar seres humanos, además de suministrar energía gratuita para ellos. Si sus planes van más allá, puedes ser incluso una forma de chantaje o tortura o, si llegas a dominarlo, podrías salvar vidas dando descargas directas al corazón. – Explicó Quinn.

– Y eso es lo que se nos ocurre a nosotras, puede que haya más... – Añadió Santana.

– ¿Qué poder tenía Wes? – Preguntó el joven.

– Es capaz de convertir en oro lo que toca. Muy conveniente para la "organización". – Dijo la ojiverde.

– Quieren dinero... Supongo que es una fuente financiación muy importante. – Respondió la latina.

– Chicas, me alegro de que no quieran vuestros poderes... No me imaginaría tener que estar preocupándome por vosotras... Sois unas grandes amigas.

– Nosotras sabemos cuidarnos solas. Tú encárgate de cuidarte a ti mismo... Y a tu hermano. – Pidió la capitana de las Cheerios.

– Yo no sé como cuidar de Cooper... Por las justas se cuidarme a mí. – Comentó el ojimiel.

– Sigue tu instinto... Y aprovecha el tiempo que estés con él... Nunca se sabe cuando podrá ser el último momento. – Sugirió Brittany.

– Lo haré. Gracias chicas.

Una semana había transcurrido y nadie sabía nada sobre Wes. Tina faltaba mucho al colegio porque se sentía muy desanimada. La noticia de que él tenía poderes y lo habían secuestrado recorrió todo el instituto. Cooper estaba afectado, pensaba que en cualquier momento él podía ser el siguiente. Empezó a aislarse un poco y se alejó de Blaine, por si descubrían sus poderes, que no afectase a su hermano. Por primera vez en su vida, temía por la vida de alguien más que por la suya. Puede que discutieran y que pareciera que no se llevaban bien, pero Blaine era la persona a la que Cooper más amaba.

Ese día, como el resto desde el secuestro, el menor de los Anderson iba acompañado de Kurt y Mercedes. Habían salido del instituto y caminaban hacia sus respectivas casas. Coincidían en una parte del trayecto. Cuando llegaron a un cruce, el más bajo se separó de sus amigos. Sólo había recorrido unos metros cuando una furgoneta se paró a su lado. Él, por instinto, gritó y echó a correr. Pero alguien se bajó del vehículo y lo retuvo antes de que diera tres pasos. Blaine se quitó el guante para tocar la piel de su atacante, pero éste lo sostuvo muy bien.

– Rápido chicos, no tengo mucho tiempo. – Dijo el hombre con la cara cubierta.

Blaine por su parte empezó a mover su cabeza. Debía tocarlo para que le soltara. En ese momento, bajaron otras dos personas de la furgoneta y lo sujetaron. El chico sintió un pinchazo en el cuello. Comenzó a sentirse débil. Sin embargo, aprovechó que aflojaban su agarre para tocar la piel de uno de sus atacantes. No pasó nada.

– Lo que te hemos inyectado es un inhibidor de poderes. No puedes electrocutarnos. – Informó otro de los hombres.

Los ojos del joven se fueron cerrando y notó como sus piernas eran incapaces de sostener su peso. Lo último que vio es a Kurt y Mercedes asustados mirando la escena. Rezó por primera vez en su vida, no quería que sus amigos corrieran la misma suerte que él.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: EL PODER DE KURT HUMMEL

Kurt y Mercedes se habían despedido de Blaine y caminaban a sus respectivas casas cuando escucharon un grito. Corrieron al lugar y vieron como le inyectaban algo a Blaine en el cuello. Después de eso, el moreno tocó a uno de sus atacantes y el castaño y la chica escucharon que uno de sus captores decía...

– Lo que te hemos inyectado es un inhibidor de poderes. No puedes electrocutarnos.

Vieron como el ojimiel se iba debilitando y les dedicaba una mirada de terror antes de cerrar sus ojos.

– Quédate aquí. Si ves que la cosa se complica, corre hasta mi casa, es la que está más cerca. – Dijo el chico mientras cogía una piedra grande del suelo y desaparecía ante la mirada atónita de su amiga.

La chica no sabía lo que pasaba, pero de repente vio que uno de los atacantes caía desplomado al suelo. Poco después, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. En ese momento, el ojiazul volvió a aparecerse y pidió ayuda a Mercedes. Entre los dos cargaron a Blaine hasta casa de los Hummel todo lo deprisa que pudieron.

Cuando entraron a ella, Burt corrió a ayudarlos. Le explicaron lo ocurrido y comenzaron a tapar las ventanas y puertas de la casa para estar más seguros.

– ¿Sabéis que poder tiene? – Preguntó el mayor.

– No, pero dijeron algo de que no podía electrocutarlos. – Respondió la morena.

– ¿Cuándo despertará? – Quiso saber Kurt

– No lo sé, sólo podemos esperar... Deberíais avisar a su familia. – Propuso el señor Hummel.

Subieron al joven a la habitación y el adulto dejó a los chicos solos en la habitación para darles algo de privacidad, él no podía hacer nada más para ayudar a su hijo y sus compañeros. El castaño llamó a Cooper y éste le informó del poder de su hermano y de las precauciones que debían tomar con él. Cuando colgó, decidió que era momento de sincerarse con su mejor amiga.

– 'Cedes, siento haberte ocultado mi poder, pero tenía miedo de que me descubrieran y que me pasara como al resto de niños secuestrados.

– Lo entiendo.

– Hace cinco años huía de unos matones en el colegio. Querían pegarme. Lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer para que no me alcanzaran... Y eso hice, al girar en una esquina desaparecí, literalmente. Yo los veía a ellos pero ellos no me veían a mí. Vi su cara de confusión, cómo miraban a través de mí sin verme. En ese momento lo entendí, tenía un poder. Desde entonces lo he utilizado alguna vez en situaciones similares, pero no es algo que haga a menudo por miedo a que me descubrieran. Sin embargo, hoy no me podía quedar mirando mientras se llevaban a Blaine...

– Te entiendo, cuando te he visto enfrentarte a ellos hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder ayudar, pero yo no tengo ningún poder... Espero que Blaine despierte pronto y nos cuente su historia...

– Cooper ya me ha contado algo... Al parecer es el causante de los problemas con la electricidad del McKinley. Me ha dicho que no toquemos su piel bajo ningún concepto. Él no va a venir porque no quiere levantar sospechas de dónde estamos escondidos por si lo están siguiendo. Por lo que me ha dicho, él también tiene un poder.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ahora saben que tienes un poder.

– Tendré que tomar precauciones...

En ese momento, las luces de la habitación comenzaron a parpadear. La radio se encendió y el reloj digital que había sobre la mesa se atrasó 3 horas y 23 minutos. Eso significaba que el moreno recuperaba su poder...

– Blaine, soy Kurt. Estás a salvo, conseguimos rescatarte... ¿Cómo te sientes? – Susurró el chico.

El ojimiel abrió los ojos y se encontró con los del castaño. Ese azul profundo que lo tenía hipnotizado... Y que sin embargo, según la luz cambiaba de color y se veían grises. Se sintió totalmente atraído por él... Un deseo recorrió todo el cuerpo, deseaba sentir sus labios. Poco a poco se sentó y acercó a él con intención de satisfacer ese deseo que había nacido en su interior. Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. El más bajo humedeció sus labios y siguió acercándose, animado por el hecho de que el otro chico no se apartaba. Cuando estaban ya casi tocándose sus labios, una bombilla de una de las lámparas explotó, asustando a los dos. Rápidamente Blaine se apartó de Kurt como si este quemara. El castaño se sorprendió por la reacción de su acompañante.

– Bueno... – Interrumpió Mercedes. – Creo que nos debes una explicación.

El ojimiel se relajó y les contó todo acerca de su poder, evitando delatar a su hermano Cooper. Sin embargo, el más alto le dijo que, aunque el mayor de los Anderson no le había contado su poder, sabía que tenía uno porque cuando habían hablado les había dicho que podía estar vigilado él también.

Burt entró a la habitación y se alegró de ver a Blaine despierto. Les dijo a los chicos que podían pasar allí el fin de semana, ya que había hablado con sus padres y había quedado con ellos en un lugar para que les dieran las cosas que necesitaran y así no se arriesgarían a salir. Eso puso muy contentos a los chicos porque, aunque preferían poder salir y divertirse, pasaría el fin de semana juntos.

Blaine aprovechó un momento que se quedó solo para mandarle un mensaje a Quinn, Brittany y Santana

"_Tened cuidado, acaban de intentar secuestrarme... Estoy bien. Por cierto, gracias por informarme de que el chico que me gusta también tiene poderes..." _

Recibió tres mensajes de vuelta. El primero en llegar fue de la capitana de las Cheerios.

"_Me alegra que estés bien, no te preocupes por nosotras... Hablamos el lunes, será mejor que no salgas el fin de semana... Cuídate"_

Luego llegó el de la latina.

"_Estés donde estés, no te muevas de allí... Mándame un mensaje cada dos horas para saber que estás bien... Cuídate"_

Por último, llegó el mensaje de la ojiazul.

"_Cuídate unicornio, sea lo que sea, mantenme informada de lo que te ocurra, por favor"_

El moreno se sintió feliz. Tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él, a pesar de que no los podía tocar, a pesar de que tenía un poder que podía matar...

N/A: Feliz navidad a todos... Que las paséis de la mejor manera posible, con vuestros seres queridos...


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Santa os deja un regalito, pero es algo aislado, no algo que pueda pasar a menudo... Espero que os guste... Besos

CAPÍTULO 6: EL MEJOR FIN DE SEMANA DE LA HISTORIA

Burt fue a reunirse con los padres de Mercedes y Blaine y volvió con las pertenecías de los chicos y acompañado de su hijo mayor, Finn. Éste estaba molesto por tener que estar encerrado en casa durante el fin de semana, pero no se quejó. Entendía la situación y no quería poner en peligro a nadie, ni a él mismo, ni a su hermano ni a su amigo. No protestó, esperaba que todo fuera bien y no tuvieran que lamentar nada. Subió a la habitación de su hermano para reunirse con los chicos, ya que tenía que estar sin salir, al menos no estaría solo.

– Hola ¿Puedo estar con vosotros? – Preguntó el más alto y vio a su hermano y sus dos amigos tumbados en la cama.

– Claro... Siento haberme descubierto, pero no podía dejar que se llevaran a Blaine. – Le dijo Kurt.

– Lo sé... Sólo me fastidia no haber estado yo... Habría ayudado. – Comentó el más alto mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

– ¿Tú también tienes un poder? – Preguntó la morena.

– Si. – Se levantó y sujetó la cama. La elevó del suelo con los tres chicos encima.

– Wow – Fue todo lo que la joven pudo decir.

– Es super cool. – Dijo Blaine.

– ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – Le preguntó el más alto.

– Soy eléctrico... Han sido mi culpa los fallos en la luz en el McKinley... No controlo muy bien el poder.

– Mola... – Dijo el mayor.

– No mola, no puedo tocar a nadie sin correr el riesgo de electrocutarlo... No le veo nada positivo a mi poder...

– Todos los poderes pueden ser negativos si no se les encuentra utilidad... Investiguemos que puedes hacer. – Propuso Finn.

Pasaron toda la tarde experimentando con su poder. Lo primero, era comprobar hasta que punto manejaba la electricidad. Ya sabían que era capaz de encender y apagar aparatos enchufados a una corriente, pero... ¿qué más podía hacer?

La primera prueba fue encender un ordenador sin batería ni enchufe... No lo consiguió. Después probó con una bombilla, tampoco lo consiguió. Sin embargo, se quitó el guante y la cogió. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la base del objeto, éste se iluminó, causando el asombro de todos. Probaron a encender otros aparatos y cuando tocaba el enchufe, conseguía encenderlos...

Luego probaron a ver si era capaz de otras cosas. Poco a poco fueron descubriendo que con la electricidad en sus manos podía calentar cosas o que pasaba su electricidad a elementos conductores como el agua o el cobre.

Al final del día, Blaine estaba muy cansado, tumbado en la cama sin guantes. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que se sentía agotado. Kurt se tumbó a su lado, con cuidado se fue acercando al moreno. Mercedes había convencido a Finn para dejarlos solos, una bombilla había interrumpido un beso antes, pero creía que debían hablar. Sin embargo, el castaño no quería hablar. Sin previo aviso, acercó sus labios y besó al moreno. El más bajo no se esperaba eso y tardó en acompañar el beso. Los dos se sentían tan bien con ese beso. Algo dentro de ellos les decía que era correcto, que estaba bien. Apenas comenzó a mover sus labios una pequeña corriente apartó al ojiazul.

– Lo siento... No controlo mi poder... Si no te ha pasado nada peor es porque estoy agotado. – Dijo Blaine.

– En ese caso, habrá que agotarte todos los días para que puedas besarme... Levántate, vamos a gastar algo más de tu energía... quiero otro beso. – Pidió el ojiazul.

Blaine obedeció y cogió una bombilla y comenzó a jugar con ella. Cuando apenas era capaz de mantenerla encendida, Kurt volvió a besarlo. No duraron juntos muchos segundos antes de que le volviera a transmitir una pequeña descarga, que interrumpió el beso. Se sentían frustrados, querían besarse y quererse, pero estaban limitados por el poder del más bajo.

Fueron a cenar con toda la familia Hummel-Hudson. Ese sentimiento de unidad y amor que tenían fascinó al moreno. Su familia era más formal y su relación con ellos no era mala, pero estaba muy lejos de lo que veía en los anfitriones. Las risas y anécdotas acompañaban la conversación, Burt y Carole ofrecieron todo su apoyo al moreno con su poder, estaban ahí para lo que lo necesitase.

A la hora de dormir le tocó compartir habitación con Finn. Hubiera preferido compartir con Kurt, pero no podía quejarse porque toda la familia fue muy amable y generosa. El sábado y el domingo vieron películas, hablaron, jugaron a la consola... A veces los poderes de Blaine se descontrolaban, pero a ninguno de sus amigos les importaba. Daba igual si tenían que volver a encender la consola y habían perdido algún avance o si tenían que buscar el momento de la película en el que se habían quedado. Eran amigos y aceptaban todo del otro, lo bueno y lo malo.

El moreno se dio cuenta de que atrás se quedaban esos dos años en los que apenas tenía amigos y no se relacionaba con nadie. Ahora sabía que no estaba sólo y tenía mucha gente con la que podía contar... El domingo durante la cena, se le planteó una duda y decidió compartirla con todos.

– ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Quiso saber Carole.

– Ya conocen mi poder y pueden sospechar de Kurt... – Explicó el moreno.

– En tu caso, ya no tienes que ocultarte más. El peligro está ahí... Es más, si lo cuentas puede que haya más gente vigilando que no te pasa nada. – Sugirió Burt.

– ¿Y Kurt? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– De momento que se siga ocultando, ya veremos como avanza la cosa...

N/A: el regalo son los dos besitos... Blaine estaba muy cansado y por eso los pudo dar... pero no os acostumbréis... No ha aprendido a controlar los poderes... ¿Os gustó el regalo que os trajo Santa?


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: ELLIOT Y SEBASTIAN

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del McKinley Blaine estaba tan nervioso que los móviles de los tres no paraban de sonar. Antes de bajarse del coche, Mercedes, Finn y Kurt le dedicaron palabras de ánimo al moreno. Justo cuando salió del coche, antes de cerrar la puerta, unos brazos lo rodearon. La melena rubia no le dejaba ver pero no lo necesitaba, sabía quien era.

– Britt, cariño. Creo que Blaine necesita respirar. – Dijo dulcemente Santana. La chica se separó.

– ¿Estás nervioso? – Preguntó la ojiazul, el moreno asintió. – Que pena, yo que quería darte un beso...

En vez de eso, cogió la mano de su amigo y la apretó muy fuerte. De la misma manera, Kurt lo agarró de la otra y todos entraron con él. No lo dejarían solo.

La noticia de que el ojimiel tenía un poder y que era peligroso se extendió por todo el instituto. Muchos alumnos y profesores se alejaban del chico, pero afortunadamente tenía a sus amigos que no sólo lo aceptaban como es, sino que también lo apoyaban y ayudaban en todo lo que podían. Sue, Beiste, Will y Emma fueron los profesores que ofrecieron su cariño al menor. Los cuatro hablaron con él intentando mostrarle que podía contar con ellos sin ningún temor. Cooper se volvió la sombra de su hermano, no iba a dejarlo solo nunca más. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado.

Antes de entrar en la clase de matemáticas, que compartía con Mercedes y Rachel, se le acercó un chico.

– Hola, me llamo Elliot. ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Blaine aceptó y se apartaron del grupo, sin embargo el moreno sabía que sus amigas no apartaban su mirada de ellos.

– Verás, yo... También tengo un poder... No sé si lo buscarán los que se dedican a secuestrar niños... El caso es que eres la primera persona que conozco con un poder y me gustaría que compartamos lo que sabemos... No sé, quizá podríamos vernos después de clase...

– Hoy no puede ser, he quedado con unas amigas... ¿Te parece que hablemos mañana? Así quedamos y no le doy plantón a mis amigas.

– ¿Rachel y Mercedes? ¿Ellas también tienen poderes?

– ¿Qué?... No... Ellas no tienen poder... al menos que yo sepa... Bueno, Mercedes sé seguro que no... Además quedé con Britt, San y Quinn.

– ¿Ellas tienen poderes?

– No sé nada... No voy preguntando a la gente si tiene o no tiene poderes, ¿Sabes? Después de todos los secuestros todo el mundo lo oculta... Y no me extraña.

– Lo siento, es sólo que tengo tantas ganas de conocer a gente con poderes...

– Ya me conoces a mí, de momento debería ser suficiente...

Cuando entraron en clase, Rachel le advirtió.

– Ten cuidado... Cuando secuestraron a Wes empezó a acosar a Tina queriendo saber si ella también tenía poderes...

Por su parte, Kurt y Tina estaban en clase de Español. Mr Schue todavía no había llegado y los dos estaban hablando cuando alguien se acercó a ellos.

– Hola, me llamo Sebastian... Acabo de trasladarme a Lima con mis padres... Hasta hace poco vivía en Francia, pero nací aquí... ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?

– Si, claro... – Dijo la chica.

– ¿Cómo os llamáis? – Preguntó el recién llegado.

– Yo soy Tina y él es Kurt.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Hummel fue corriendo a buscar a Blaine. Cuando lo encontró lo arrastró a un aula y cerró la puerta.

– Creo que tenemos problemas. – Dijo el castaño.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– En Español un chico se nos ha acercado a Tina y a mí. Dice que acaba de llegar de Francia. ¿No te resulta extraño?

– Tan extraño como que un chico se me haya acercado a mí en matemáticas, me haya dicho que tiene un poder y me haya pedido que quedáramos por la tarde para hablar. Aunque lo más raro ha sido que me haya preguntado si Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Santana o Brittany tienen poderes... Berry me ha dicho que también le preguntó a Tina si tiene poder...

El moreno mandó un mensaje con el móvil y un minuto después entraron las tres Cheerios.

– ¿Qué pasa Hobbit? – Preguntó la latina. Blaine se puso a pensar en lo que había visto y lo que le había contado Kurt para que ella lo supiera. – Creo que tenemos problemas... Aunque no debiste mentirle a Elliot sobre nosotras...

– ¿Cómo lo...? – Comenzó a decir el castaño.

– ¿... He sabido? Muy sencillo, leo mentes... Ese es mi poder. Britt puede hacerte ver lo que ella quiera, es capaz de manipular tu visión y Quinn tiene super velocidad... Ahora lo importante, Sebastian y Elliot han pasado por mi lectura y no he encontrado nada raro... Pero sabéis que estoy limitada, sólo leo lo que piensan... Por ejemplo, si tú pensases que no tienes poder y te gustaría tener uno mientras estás cerca mío yo creería que no tienes poder... El suricato no tiene poder o al menos no piensa en él aquí y Elliot tiene un poder interesante, me pregunto como puede interactuar contigo. – La joven señaló a Blaine.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Fabrey

– Manipula su cuerpo de manera que puede ser tan fuerte que podría romper un diamante o tan ligero que puede traspasar paredes... es un poder raro, parece que manipula sus células o sus átomos o algo así... Puede ser que también pueda hacer de su cuerpo un aislante de la electricidad... ¿Quién sabe? – Explicó la latina

– ¿Qué significa eso? – Quiso saber el ojiazul.

– Si fuera capaz de convertirse en un aislante, podría tocar a Blaine sin temor ninguno... – Respondió la morena

– ¿Debo quedar con él o no? – Dijo el ojimiel.

– Sí, pero en un lugar público... Entenderá que tengas miedo de que te secuestren... Queda en el Lima Bean con él. Nosotras estaremos allí para lo que sea. Por un lado temo que sea de los malos, pero por otro no me gustaría aislar a otro chico con poderes y facilitarle el trabajo a los secuestradores. – Propuso la capitana de las Cheerios.

– ¿Y yo que hago con Sebastian? – Preguntó el castaño

– Cuidate las espaldas, chico invisible. – Le dijo Santana. Kurt se extrañó, hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar que ellas conocían su poder. – Tranquilo, nosotras somos de las buenas.

N/A: Que tengáis una noche de fin de año maravillosa y que 2014 sea mejor que este año que se acaba. Besos


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: CITA CON ELLIOT

Siguiendo el consejo de sus amigas, Blaine entró en Lima Bean acompañado de Elliot. Habían quedado directamente allí, pero se encontraron en el aparcamiento. El más alto se dio cuenta de que en una mesa están sentadas Brittany, Santana y Quinn, en otra están Mercedes, Tina, Kurt y Rachel y en otra Finn, Puck y Cooper. Poco después de ellos entraron Sam, Artie y Mike.

– Veo que has traído a todos tus amigos. – Comentó Starchild.

– Después de lo que me pasó no me fío ni de mi sombra... – Le informó el ojimiel.

– Te entiendo.

Pidieron sus cafés y el ojiazul guió al otro chico hasta una mesa lo suficientemente lejos de sus amigos para que no los escucharan y lo suficientemente cerca para que pudieran intervenir en caso de cualquier complicación.

– Yo no podría haber elegido un sitio mejor. – Confesó el más bajo.

– No quiero que te sientas incómodo. Entiendo tus miedos, pero me siento mal al tener que ocultar este gran secreto...

– Lo sé, yo lo pasé fatal hasta que llegué al McKinley.

– ¿Qué ha cambiado?

En ese momento recordó que Santana le había dicho que no le mintiera sobre ellas, ya que los secuestradores lo sabían y necesitaba que, fuera bueno o malo, confiara en él, para que pensara que los demás no tienen poderes y así proteger a Cooper, Finn y Kurt en caso de que fuera de los malos.

– Santana, Britt y Quinn... El otro día te mentí, no quería delatarlas, pero confío en ti, por lo que te lo contaré. Ellas tienen poder también... De hecho, me da pena que te hayas esforzado en encontrar una mesa donde no nos escuchen cuando yo sé perfectamente que San no pierde detalle de lo que estamos hablando...

– ¿Tiene un oído capaz de percibir sonidos a mucha distancia o algo así?

– Lee mentes, apuesto lo que quieras a que en estos momentos está intentando leer la tuya... O la mía, que para el caso es lo mismo...

– TE HE OÍDO HOBBIT – Gritó la latina.

– ¿Qué te dije? – Le guiñó un ojo a Elliot. Los dos se rieron y siguieron charlando. – ¿Cuál es tu poder?

– Es raro y difícil de explicar, yo realmente no lo entiendo... Será mejor que te lo muestre... Vamos al baño, llama a alguno de tus amigos, uno en el que confíes...

Blaine avisó a Sam y los tres fueron al baño y cerraron la puerta. Lo primero que hizo Starchild fue traspasar la puerta de uno de los cubículos donde se encontraban los retretes. Los otros dos se quedaron alucinados. Después pidió a Sam que le pegase con algo de fuerza, pero no mucha para que no se lastimase. El rubio obedeció y cuando golpeó sintió un dolor fuerte, como si hubiera golpeado una pared maciza.

– ¿Pero qué...? – Preguntó desconcertado mientras movía su mano dolorida.

– Lo siento... ¿Te has hecho mucho daño? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– No... Estoy bien. No entiendo tu poder... – Dijo Evans

– Yo tampoco... – Explicó Gilbert.

– Supongo que no sabes si tienes otras habilidades... – Preguntó Anderson.

– No, pero tengo una pequeña teoría sobre como funciona... Tal vez me puedas ayudar a comprobar si estoy en lo correcto o si tengo otras habilidades. – Dijo el más alto.

– Volvamos a la mesa... Gracias por tu ayuda Sam. – Añadió el ojimiel.

– Cuando queráis chicos. – Respondió el rubio dejándolos solos.

Una vez volvieron a la mesa, Elliot le contó lo que ya le había explicado Santana.

– Si te soy sincero, ya lo sabía...

– Claro, tienes conexión directa a la mente de todo el McKinley.

– Eso no es del todo cierto, ella me oculta cosas... No me dijo que tenías poder hasta que me lo confesaste tú... Si yo supiera toda la verdad, solo cinco estudiantes del instituto tendrían poder y sabes que estadísticamente hablando es imposible.

– Si, desde que empezaron a surgir, se calcula que hay más de un 50% de personas entre 10 y 18 años con poderes, lo que significa que la mitad del McKinley debería tener poder... ¿Por qué te oculta cosas? ¿No se supone que es de las buenas y es tu amiga?

– Miralo de esta manera... Ella sabe que los malos pueden tener a alguien con un poder similar al que ella tiene, de manera que, si me cogen a mí, la persona que tenga ese poder podría descubrir a todos los niños con poderes del instituto... ¿No querrás que les pongamos el trabajo más fácil?

– ¿Por qué confías en ella? Quiero entender por qué crees que es de las buenas...

– Esa es fácil. Ellas, las tres, me ayudaron cuando estaba perdido y me han dado su cariño y estoy aprendiendo a controlar mi poder con ellas...

– ¿Cuántas personas podrían haberte delatado en cuanto a tu poder a parte de ellas?

– Los médicos que me trataron, algún miembro de mi familia...

– ¿Cuántas personas intentan que domines tu poder?

– Ellas quieren ayudarme, saben que es un tormento para mí el no poder tocar a nadie sin correr el riesgo de hacerle demasiado daño.

– No te cuentan las habilidades de otros por miedo a que los delates involuntariamente, pero sí te cuentan las suyas... ¿No ves la incoherencia?

– A Britt y Quinn no las persiguen porque no les interesan sus dones y en cuanto a Santana, las otras dos las protegen.

– ¿Y cómo saben eso?

Blaine se sentía confuso, en ningún momento se había parado a cuestionarse la situación de sus tres amigas, pero algo de sentido tenía Elliot... Sin embargo, él confiaba en ellas, eran sus amigas.

– No lo sé, pero no voy a dudar de ellas... No te pido que las creas, confíes y te hagas su amigo, pero sí te pediré que las respetes...

El resto de la charla fue más tranquila y el ojimiel se sintió muy identificado con Starchild. Los dos tenían los mismos temores y se sentían igual de aislados... Quería ayudarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: LOS PROTECTORES

El día siguiente de la cita de Blaine y Elliot fue un tanto raro. El moreno evitaba a Santana, Quinn, Britt y Kurt. Nadie sabía por qué de repente el ojimiel no quería estar con sus amigos. Él se sentía un traidor, había traicionado a las cuatro personas que más quería. Había dudado de las chicas, si bien sólo había sido por unos segundos, lo había hecho. Eso le entristecía. Ellas habían hecho mucho por él y les pagaba así, con desconfianza. En cuanto a Kurt... Era consciente de que entre ellos había sentimientos, se habían besado (el castaño había sido su primer beso). Sin embargo, con Elliot todo parecía diferente, además de que tenía la esperanza de que la teoría de Santana fuera cierta y poder tocarlo y tener una relación real... Todo eso le dolía porque sentía que con ello hacía daño a las cuatro personas que más le habían ayudado...

La hora del glee club llegó y, para sorpresa de todos, Starchild estaba allí.

– ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Preguntó Puck.

– Vamos a formar el club de los protectores y queremos que él forme parte de él... – Explicó Schuester.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Sam.

En ese momento, la latina se levantó y se puso frente a sus amigos.

– Es un club en el que nos encargaremos de protegernos de las amenazas... Muchos de nosotros tenemos poderes y no querría que se vuelva a producir lo de Wes... – La chica miró apenada a la hermana de su amigo secuestrado. – Ahora todos vamos a mostrar nuestros poderes y vamos a ayudarnos. El objetivo es ver de que somos capaces juntos, experimentar... Si en algún momento uno de nosotros es atacado, tener un plan B para que no lo secuestren... Confío en vosotros... ¿Confiáis en mí? – Todos respondieron con un sí, por lo que, aprovechando que estaba de pie, decidió mostrar su poder. – Blaine, es normal que las palabras de Elliot te hicieran dudar... Lo importante es que al final crees que estamos de tu lado y nos amas... – Se acercó para decirle al oído algo más sin que nadie lo escuchara. – No puedes serle infiel a Kurt porque no tenéis nada, así que deja de sentirte culpable por tus sentimientos hacia Elliot...

– Santana lee mentes... Acaba de hacerlo con la de Blaine... Bueno, supongo que yo seré el siguiente – Dijo el castaño mientras se posicionaba en frente de todos, desaparecía y volvía a ser visible en cuestión de segundos. Todos sus compañeros quedaron asombrados. Quinn utilizó su super velocidad para ponerse a su lado, aumentando la sorpresa de todos los que no lo sabían. Finn levantó el piano y Britt les creo la visión de que estaban en la playa. En ese momento el móvil de Tina sonó, todos contuvieron la respiración.

– Tranquilos, es que se me está quedando sin batería. – Dijo ella. Blaine tendió su mano y la asiática le dio el teléfono. Con mucho cuidado y bajo la atenta mirada de todos, sacó la batería del aparato, se quitó el guante, tocó el contacto y volvió a montarlo. Se lo entregó a su dueña que lo encendió y exclamó – ¡Lo ha cargado!

– Chispitas, ¿desde cuando realizas ese truco? – Preguntó Santana.

– Desde que pasó el finde en casa... Se lo enseñé yo. – Presumió Finn.

– Supongo que ahora podría mostrar mi poder. – Comentó Rachel mientras se levantaba y se ponía en frente de sus compañeros. Sin que nadie supiera que había pasado, de repente tenían dos chicas castañas delante de ellos, exactamente iguales. – Puedo duplicarme. Las dos somos totalmente independientes. No tengo ni idea de como funciona ni para qué sirve, salvo para salir de casa cuando mis padres me castigan...

– Si no teníamos suficiente con una enana chillona, ahora tenemos dos... – Protestó la latina.

Noah se levantó sin decir nada y comenzó a moldear una bola de fuego con las manos. La controlaba como si fuera una ilusión, pero era real. Elliot repitió la demostración del día anterior con Sam otra vez de voluntario. Cuando terminó el rubio habló.

– Yo tengo visiones... soy capaz de ver el futuro... Vi venir a los hermanos Anderson...

Todos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente hasta que Blaine se animó a hablar.

– Sam, ¿eres consciente de que tienes el poder más importante de todos?

– Nooo... ¿Por qué?

– Puedes prever sus ataques... ¿Has tenido alguna visión sobre nosotros que tenga algo que ver con los secuestradores?

– No... bueno... ¡Si! Te vi en una jaula con Wes, otro chico y una chica.. No sé quienes eran, no los reconozco del McKinley.

Todos quedaron mudos, acababa de decir que Blaine sería secuestrado. Rápidamente todos rodearon al moreno, como si el ataque fuera en ese preciso momento. Tenían miedo, no sabían cuando sería, pero sí sabían que en algún momento fracasarían...

Cuando todos se tranquilizaron un poco, preguntaron a los demás si tenían poderes. Ninguno más los tenía, por lo que comenzaron a probarse a sí mismos. Los que no tenían poderes ayudaban a los otros en lo que podían, a pesar de sus limitaciones.

Por su lado, Sebastian se encontraba lejos de allí, espiando todo lo que pasaba en las salas del McKinley a través de diversas cámaras que había instalado. Cuando descubrió lo que estaba pasando el aula del coro se sorprendió... No era común ver a un estudiante mostrar su poder, por lo que el que un grupo tan numeroso confesara su poder era algo novedoso... Ya sabía de 10 estudiantes con poderes, algunos de ellos realmente importantes... Sabía de sobra lo que debía hacer. Tenía que acercarse a ellos, costara lo que costase. En ese momento, entró Holly Holliday, una profesora sustituta que algunas veces daba clases en el McKinley.

– Madre, ya tenemos 10 chicos con poderes descubiertos. – Informó el castaño.

– Ya sabes lo que debes hacer. – Dijo ella.

– Tu puedes ayudar esta vez... Están protegidos por un adulto.

– ¿Quién?

– Mr Schue.

– Ok, yo me encargo de ganarme la confianza de Will, tú ocúpate de los estudiantes.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: SI AMAS DEBES DESEAR SU FELICIDAD

Al día siguiente todos los chicos estaban en el club glee cuando entró Mr Schue acompañado de Holly Hollyday y Sebastian.

– Hola chicos. Tenemos un candidato a formar parte de New Directions. Dice que sabe cantar, por lo que veremos que ha preparado. También quiero presentaros a Ms Hollyday que nos ayudará con la actuación de navidad que es en dos semanas.

Sebastian cantó su canción y lo hizo genial, por lo que pasó a formar parte del coro. Después estuvieron ensayando. Cuando la clase acabó, los chicos se quedaron un poco fingiendo que recogían las cosas. Holly, Will y Sebastian salieron de allí. Santana cerró la puerta.

– Mr Schue me ha dicho con la mente que nos quedemos a seguir con el club de los protectores nosotros ya que él debía ocuparse de entretener a Ms Holliday... No confía en ella o Sebastian y, sinceramente, yo tampoco.

– Totalmente de acuerdo, es un tanto extraño que formemos el club y al día siguiente ellos aparezcan en la sala del coro. – Añadió Elliot.

– ¿Tan raro como que nada más saberse del poder de Blaine te acercaras a él? – Protestó Kurt.

– ¿No os dais cuenta de que las diferencias entre nosotros sólo sirven para separarnos y hacernos vulnerables? – Preguntó el ojimiel. Todos se callaron, tenía razón, la desconfianza era su peor aliada.

– ¿Confías en Sebastian y Ms Holliday? – Preguntó Quinn.

– No me preguntes por qué, pero sí, creo que no son peligrosos. – Dijo el moreno.

– Es igual, nosotros a lo que vamos... Hoy quiero probar combinaciones de poderes. – Cortó la conversación la latina. – Elliot, Blaine... Poneros en el centro. Los demás sentaos. – Todos obedecieron las órdenes de la chica. – Gilbert, quiero que te concentres en hacer tu cuerpo un aislante. Quiero saber si eres capaz de tocar a chispitas.

– ¿Qué? No, no, no... Me opongo. – Protestó el más bajo mientras las luces parpadeaban.

– Tranquilizate, por favor. Puede que lo consiga. – Intervino la capitana de las Cheerios sujetando al menor de los Anderson para que no se apartara. Todos contuvieron la respiración mientras la mano de Starchild se acercaba a la cara de Blaine. En el momento en que la mejilla del joven entró en contacto con Elliot, éste dibujó una sonrisa. Él era el único que podía tocar al ojimiel y eso era algo mágico para él. La morena soltó un grito mientras la rubia dejó escapar una lágrima de felicidad. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el más alto se acercó y besó al menor en los labios. El beso duró varios segundos, a pesar de que se notaban los nervios de Anderson, el ojiazul no recibía ninguna descarga. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa. Blaine estaba confundido. Tenía claro que al que más quería era a Kurt, pero estar con Elliot le hacía sentir bien. Además de que con él podía tener una relación normal. Se quitó un guante y buscó la mano del otro chico que la aceptó sin protestar. El corazón del ojimiel se aceleró, era una sensación que extrañaba, sentir la piel de otra persona durante varios segundos mientras le trasmite el cariño. Comenzó a dejar que las lágrimas salieran, no podía negar que había esperado por dos años a tener contacto con una persona y ahora era capaz de hacerlo, aunque fuera sólo con una persona.

Sin embargo, no todos estaban felices con esta escena. Kurt estaba celoso. Quería ser él quién tocase al moreno. Pero sobre todo, no quería que nadie lo besase. Cuando el entrenamiento acabó fue hasta su casa enfurecido. Su padre estaba allí y escuchó sus problemas.

– Hijo, tienes que entender algo. Si realmente quieres a Blaine sabrás que para él es lo mejor. – Dijo Burt.

– No, no lo es... ¿Y si es uno de los malos?

– ¿Y si no lo es? Kurt, escucha... Tu amigo lo está pasando muy mal porque no puede tocar a nadie y no creo que sea muy generoso por tu parte el que te enfades porque haya encontrado una persona inmune a su poder. Él necesita ser querido. No siempre somos capaces de amar a quien queremos. A veces es mejor dejarlo marchar para que pueda ser feliz. Tal vez tú deberías dejar a Blaine ser feliz... ¿O prefieres que esté solo y deprimido?

– Por supuesto que no...

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Dejarle ser feliz.

Esa noche, Sebastian tuvo una reunión con Holly y Emma. Las dos profesoras estaban en el mismo bando que él y necesitaban hacer unos ajustes a su plan ya que no estaba funcionando.

– Will no confía en mí. – Protestó la rubia. – Y tú la fastidiaste.

– No sabía que estaría formando un ejército de niños con poderes. De ser así no le habría rechazado.

– No es momento de pelear. Tenemos que acelerar el plan. No tenemos mucho tiempo. – Dijo el castaño.

– ¿Crees que sospechan de ti? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

– No solo lo creo, lo sé... No me dejan acercarme. – Dijo el chico.

– Esto está mal... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Pillsbury.

En otro lugar muy alejado, Blaine estaba tumbado en su cama, jugando con una bombilla. Deseaba controlar su poder cuanto antes, aunque ahora no tenía tanta prisa, eso no hacía que lo dejase de intentar. Alguien llamó a la puerta y le dio permiso para entrar.

– ¿Podemos tener una charla de hermanos? – Preguntó Cooper.

– Por supuesto... ¿Qué quieres saber?

– ¿Elliot o Kurt?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cuál te gusta?

– Estoy confundido. Kurt es... Perfecto. Sus ojos son tan bonitos, además de su sonrisa. Es muy dulce y amable. Me vio cuando nadie más lo hacía y me salvó de ser secuestrado. Me ha ayudado a controlar mi poder y con él he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida... Pero Elliot es alguien que me entiende y me quiere. Me demuestra su cariño y apoyo. Veo que le gusto, no lo esconde y me hace sentir especial. Con él mi relación sería más normal ya que no hay riesgo de que le dañe... Los he besado a los dos y han sido dos besos magníficos y especiales... No sé que hacer... ¿Algún consejo de hermano?

– ¿Has besado a Kurt? ¿Estás loco? Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer. ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias? ¿Qué habría pasado si lo llegas a matar?

– No lo pensé, sólo actué.

– Alejate de Kurt y acercate a Elliot. Te lo digo por el bien de Hummel. Si de verdad lo amas, debes querer su bien y eso es que te alejes de él.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11: ¿POR QUÉ BLAINE?

Una semana había pasado desde que Sebastian estaba en el Club Glee. Kurt había ejercido de anfitrión con él y se dejaba cuidar y coquetear por el castaño. Elliot y Blaine habían empezado una relación que a todos les resultaba extraña. Sabían que el ojimiel se sentía atraído por Hummel, pero entendían que en esos momentos no podían estar juntos.

Esa tarde habían quedado para ir al Lima Bean a tomar algo los cuatro. Antes de salir, Smythe mandó un mensaje a Holly.

"_Eléctrico, Invisible, Molecular y yo Lima Bean andando"_

Paseaban por las calles despreocupados cuando vieron que una furgoneta se detenía a su lado. Elliot empujó a los chicos para que comenzaran a correr. Cuatro hombres salieron del vehículo y los siguieron. Sebastian los dirigía y los demás se limitaban a seguirlo. En ese momento, Blaine se percató de algo.

– Por ahí no, hay más escondidos...

Giraron a la izquierda en la siguiente calle para evitar a esos desconocidos. Cuando llevaban varios metros recorridos, el ojimiel se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Los secuestradores estaban muy cerca.

– Seguid sin mí... Mejor uno que cuatro. – Dijo el moreno mientras se sujetaba el tobillo.

El ojiverde arrastró a los otros dos para que siguieran corriendo, dejando allí al más bajo.

– ¿Donde vamos? – Preguntó Gilbert.

– Seguidme. – Propuso el otro ojiazul.

Los otros dos hicieron lo que les había propuesto Kurt hasta que llegaron a la casa de la familia Hummel-Hudson.

– Un poco obvio, ¿no crees? ¿Qué hacemos si está tu familia? – Quiso saber Smythe.

– Confiá en mí. – Respondió el otro castaño

Los tres subieron a la habitación del más pálido y vieron como el anfitrión abría la entrada a un escondite en el techo.

– La hizo mi padre cuando descubrimos que tenía un poder. Subid.

Se refugiaron en el hueco que había creado el falso techo y esperaron allí. Kurt utilizó su poder para volver a los tres invisibles y así estar más seguros. Todos comenzaron a mandar mensajes con el móvil en silencio para que no los descubrieran.

"Peligro. No vayáis a casa. Yo estoy bien. K.E.H." – Mensaje enviado a Papá, Carole y Finn.

"Eléctrico atrapado. Los demás escondidos. S.S." – Mensaje enviado a Madre.

"Estoy escondido. No iré a la reunión. Nos vemos. EG" – Mensaje enviado a Sean.

Después de eso, vieron como dos hombres entraban allí y comenzaban a rebuscar en todos los rincones donde se podrían haber escondido.

– No están aquí. Habrá que esperar a Padre. – Dijo uno de ellos.

Diez minutos después un hombre que no conocían entró en la habitación.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Cuatro estúpidos niños y se os escapan tres... Sois unos inútiles... Será mejor que me digáis quienes son y rezar para que no tengan poderes o sean insignificantes.

Sacó una tablet y comenzó a mostrar fotografías a los demás. Desde donde estaban, los chicos pudieron verlas claramente. Estaban tomadas desde cierta distancia, como si los hubieran estado espiando. Había gente que no conocían, otros les sonaban del instituto y otros eran sus amigos. Después de Brittany apareció uno de los escondidos.

– Éste es uno de ellos.

En ese momento, Padre abrió la ficha y leyó en voz alta.

– Sebastian Smythe, 16 años. Controla el agua.

Volvió a pasar fotos hasta que apareció el otro castaño. Repitió la acción.

– Kurt Hummel, 16 años. Invisibilidad.

Por último, el moreno apareció en las fotos.

– Elliot Gilbert, 16 años. Transformación molecular. Bueno, son poderes interesantes, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es lo que le habéis hecho al niño eléctrico... Como le hayáis roto un hueso os las tendréis que ver conmigo. Salgamos de aquí, hay cosas más interesantes que hacer que seguir a tres mocosos a los que podemos atrapar en otro momento... Está entre los que tengo vigilados, así que no hay ningún problema para localizarlos...

– ¿Localizados? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó uno de los que había perseguido a los chicos.

– No te lo voy a decir, puede que estén escuchando nuestra conversación. Fácilmente el invisible puede haber ocultado a los tres y pueden estar en nuestras narices sin que lo sepamos. Así que no diré como sé lo que hacen en cada momento. Sólo diré que lo sé y que, por mucho que lo intenten, nadie puede escapar de mí...

Todos se fueron de la casa de los Hummel-Hudson. Sin embargo los tres chicos estaban petrificados. No querían salir de su escondite por si volvían. Hablaron en susurro.

– ¿Habéis visto las fotos de los demás niños con poderes? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Sí, hemos salido casi todos los de New Directions, salvo Puck, Santana y Quinn. Además de que hay varios que me han sorprendido... ¿Qué poderes tendrán Becky, Karofsky y Lauren? – Respondió el anfitrión.

– No lo sé, ¿alguno ha sido capaz de leer las fichas? – El ojiverde miró a los otros preocupado.

– No... ¿Por qué no sabíamos que puedes manejar el agua? – Quiso saber Elliot.

– No es algo que vaya diciendo por ahí... – Informó el castaño.

– Vale, creo que esto demuestra que ninguno de los dos está en el bando de los malos. – Dijo Kurt.

– No tiene por qué, puede que sólo haya fingido... Lo has oído, sabía que lo estábamos escuchando. – Añadió el otro castaño.

– No vayamos a dudar de nosotros. Blaine tiene razón, separados somos más vulnerables. – En ese momento, los ojos del ojiazul se llenaron de lágrimas. En ese momento todo el peso de lo ocurrido se le vino encima. El ojimiel había sido capturado, tal como había dicho Sam... Sólo quedaba esperar que lo cuidaran bien y que pronto pudiera escapar de allí.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12: BUSCAR SOLUCIONES

Blaine se despertó tumbado en una cama. Sentía una mano que acariciaba su pelo... Sea quien sea, no debería hacer eso. En ese momento, pudo ver la cara de Wes justo enfrente de la suya.

– ¿Como te encuentras?

Blaine se intentó incorporar pero la persona que le acariciaba se lo impidió.

– Será mejor que descanses, luego te levantarás. Tu tobillo no está roto, por fortuna sólo tienes un esguince... Aunque no podrás caminar durante una semana. Te han dado un inhibidor de poderes, así que no lo puedes usar hasta que se pase el efecto de la medicación... – El moreno se giró y vio a una joven castaña con unos ojos azules. – Me llamo Marley Rose. Llevo tres años aquí... Ellos son Jake y Wes.

– Jake es el hermano de Puck... – Aclaró el asiático.

– No sabía que tenía hermanos... – Dijo confundido el moreno.

– ¿Conoces a mi hermano?

– Si, vamos juntos al Glee Club... ¿Sabéis si han atrapado a Elliot, Seb o Kurt?

– Sólo te han traído a ti, aunque puede que les hayan llevado a la otra sala. – La chica se acercó a un agujero que había en la pared y metió un trozo de papel. El papel volvió y se escuchó una voz femenina hablando en susurro.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Tenéis algún nuevo? – Preguntó la castaña.

– No... ¿Por?

– Nosotros sí y al parecer cuando lo atraparon no iba solo...

– En ese caso, sólo lo han cogido a él.

Blaine se sintió aliviado. Al menos sus amigos consiguieron huir y ponerse a salvo. Se fijó en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una sala que tenía una reja que la dividía en dos. En la parte que él se encontraba había camas, sillas, juegos y libros. En la otra un monitor y una nevera pequeña.

– Blaine... ¿Sabes algo de los protectores? – Preguntó Wes.

– Sí, somos los chicos del Glee Club que tenemos poderes...

– Tenéis dos infiltrados, dos personas que os controlan en todo momento... No sabemos si pertenecen al club o no, pero sí que os conocen y saben de vuestros poderes.

– En ese caso, ¿Kurt, Elliot, Cooper, San, Quinn, Britt, Rach, Sam, Finn y Puck están en peligro? – El moreno habló en un susurro para que nadie lo oyera.

– Sí... – Respondieron los tres.

– Y yo aquí sin poder ayudarlos... Por cierto... ¿Hay muchos chicos en la otra sala?

– Tres... – Contestaron los otros.

– ¿Dónde están los demás secuestrados? Hay muchos desaparecidos.

– Colaboran con ellos, por lo que no están en jaulas. – Dijo la castaña.

– ¿Cómo lo hacen para que los ayuden después de que los han secuestrado? Yo no puedo ni imaginarlo.

– Miedo a quedar encerrados para siempre. Todos hemos pasado por ello... Y tú lo harás. Dependerá de tu fuerza el que acabes en un bando u otro.

– Yo tengo varias debilidades que no tienen muchos... Cooper, Kurt... Intentaré luchar por ellos, pero si los voy a poner en peligro no dudaré en sacrificarme... No les harán daño por mi culpa. – El pensar en su mejor amigo le hace sentirse mal. Lo echa de menos y no se puede imaginar que acabe lastimado...

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en la sala del coro. Kurt y Elliot estaban llorando desconsolados, los dos se apoyaban en Sebastian que parecía más tranquilo. Britt era arropada por los brazos de una seria Santana. Quinn se refugiaba en los brazos de Sam, Tina abrazaba a Mike, Rachel recibía el cariño de Finn y Mercedes y Cooper se abrazaban y consolaban mutuamente. Mr Schue entró a la sala con Lauren, Becky y Karofsky.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

– Sabemos que tenéis poderes y los secuestradores también, lo que hace que estéis en peligro. Nos ofrecemos a ayudaros, algunos de nosotros también los tenemos y estamos montando un club para apoyarnos y protegernos. ¿Qué poderes tenéis?– Informó la latina.

– Yo puedo mover la tierra, crear terremotos, abrir agujeros... – Dijo el jugador de fútbol.

– Yo puedo descubrir el mayor terror, el peor recuerdo de una persona con sólo tocarla. – Añadió la Cheerio muy seria.

– Yo puedo controlar el tiempo... Salvo hacerlo retroceder... Pero puedo pararlo o puedo hacer que avance más deprisa... – Comentó la luchadora.

– Un momento... Ese es un gran poder... ¿Podrías congelar el tiempo lo suficiente como para que entremos a rescatar a Blaine? – Preguntó Kurt esperanzado.

– Y a mi hermano... Entiendo que quieras mucho a Blaine, pero él no es el único secuestrado. – Comentó Tina enfadada.

– Mi hermano Jake también tendría que ser rescatado. Lo secuestraron hace dos años... Si entráis quiero que también lo saquéis a él.

– Problemas, si paro el tiempo, sólo yo puedo moverme, los demás quedáis estáticos. Además de que, por mucho que pueda detener el tiempo, no puedo traspasar paredes ni puertas y no creo que donde tengan a los niños secuestrados estén sin medidas de seguridad que impidan la entrada o salida. Allí hay muchos chicos con poderes... – Dijo la chica.

– Podemos buscar la manera de combinar poderes. Quiero decir, entre los dos podríamos rescatar a todos. Sólo deberíamos buscar la manera de que los dos podamos "pasar" nuestro poder al otro... – Elliot intervino, pensativo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Quiso saber Zizes.

– Yo sí puedo traspasar paredes.

Todos comenzaron a ver las cosas con algo de esperanza, ese plan era mejor que nada. Si Elliot y Lauren combinaban sus poderes podrían rescatar a Blaine y Wes. Comenzaron a intentarlo con ejercicios sencillos, aunque sin mucho éxito. Necesitarían mucha práctica para conseguirlo. El moreno estaba decidido a conseguirlo. Nada lo detendría... ¿O sí?


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13: UN RAYO DE ESPERANZA.

Cinco días habían pasado desde el secuestro de Blaine y no se sabía nada del moreno. Todos estaban en un estado de ánimo pésimo. Sin embargo, tenían que hacer la actuación de navidad. Habían tardado mucho en animarse a prepararla, pero no podían retrasarse más. Debían hacer sus obligaciones. Mr Schue comenzó a asignar las partes que cada uno cantaría de diversos villancicos. Cuando llegó el turno de Silent Night, Sam interrumpió.

– No, Mr Schue. Esa parte la va a cantar Blaine.

– Sam, Blaine no va a cantar en la función. – Dijo dulcemente el profesor.

– Sí va a cantar, yo lo he visto. – Respondió el rubio.

Todos contuvieron la respiración. ¿Realmente había tenido una visión del ojimiel cantando con ellos en la función de navidad? ¿O el ojiverde ya no sabía diferenciar sus visiones de sus sueños?

Después de ese ensayo, Kurt decidió quedarse en el auditorio. No se sentía con fuerzas ni para volver a casa. Las palabras de Evans resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza... ¿Iba a volver de verdad?

– Ya sé en qué piensas... Seguro que Blaine vuelve, aunque no sé si para navidad. – Dijo Sebastian.

– Lo veo tan difícil... Sin embargo, si es una visión de Sam, sabemos que se cumplirá. – Comentó Hummel.

– ¿Crees que no lo es? – Quiso saber el ojiverde.

– No lo sé, quiero creer que sí...

– Estás enamorado de él. – Smythe afirmó.

– Él y yo hemos tenido una... conexión, por así decirlo.

– Ojalá podáis vivir vuestro amor.

– Hay muchas cosas que lo impiden. Su poder, el que está secuestrado... Elliot...

– Elliot es tanta amenaza para ti como yo lo soy para Blaine.

– Ellos están juntos.

– Blaine se deja querer por Elliot, que es muy diferente.

– ¿Tú crees...?

– No creo, sé que Blaine se ha sentido... atraído por Elliot porque lo puede tocar y se ha dedicado a recibir el cariño que Gilbert le proporciona... Kurt, él te quiere, simplemente está confundido. No quiere hacerte daño y, si se descontrola cerca de ti, puede matarte.

– No quiero que me proteja, quiero que me ame.

– Todo lo que puedes hacer es esperar a que vuelva y decírselo a él.

– ¿Tú estás enamorado de mi?

– Kurt, me gustas... Pero no me he enamorado de ti... Hay alguien que... Es raro, pero...

– ¿Qué? – Lo apremió el ojiazul impaciente.

– Esta relación de amor-odio entre Elliot y yo... Pues verás, creo que yo... Me inclino más hacia el amor... – Las mejillas del más alto se volvieron rojas.

– Eres adorable...

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Eso os lo dejo a Anderson y a ti...

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Nada.

– Tal vez deberías hablar con él.

– No... No puedo tener una relación ahora... Debo concentrarme en mi objetivo.

– ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

– Ya sabes... Los estudios... Necesito una buena nota para entrar en la Universidad que quiero. – El ojiverde parece un poco nervioso al dar la respuesta.

– ¿Donde quieres estudiar?

– Columbia.

En un lugar lejano, el hombre que había secuestrado a Blaine hablaba por teléfono.

– Hola. ¿Alguna novedad en el McKinley? – Preguntó él.

– Sí, Sam ha tenido lo que cree que es una visión. Dice que eléctrico estará en el instituto en la función de navidad. – Comentó una voz femenina.

– Eso no puede ser, está en la jaula y aun no puede caminar correctamente.

– La función es en dos días.

– Para entonces estará recuperado... ¿Qué plan tienen?

– Supongo que entre hoy y mañana la del tiempo y el molecular encontrarán la manera de combinar poderes.

– ¿Alguna idea de como detenerlos?

– Tengo una idea...

Por su parte, Blaine, Wes, Jake y Marley intentaban entretenerse contando anécdotas de sus vidas. No tenían mucho que hacer. Tras contarles el ojimiel como aprendió a controlar un poco su poder, llegó una conversación más íntima.

– Es decir, pudiste besar a Kurt sin dañarlo. Y luego besaste a Elliot. ¿De quién estás enamorado? – Preguntó la castaña.

– Creo que estoy enamorado de Kurt y me gusta Elliot... Pero no puedo estar con Kurt. – Protestó el moreno.

– Si puedes. Todos los días nos dan cuatro pastillas que anulan nuestros poderes. Si consiguieras las suficientes como para controlar tu poder, podrías besarlo cuando quisieras. – Dijo el asiático.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14: LOS PLANES NO SIEMPRE SALEN BIEN

Al día siguiente de su conversación con Sebastian, Kurt decidió hablar con Elliot. Quería saber que sentía el otro chico. Así podría crear un plan para que estén juntos. La dificultad de dicho plan dependía de los sentimientos del moreno. Cuando encontró al chico, se sentó con él en clase. Comenzó la conversación con algo que a él le interesaba mucho.

– Sé que no hemos hablado mucho, pero quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por Blaine.

– Lo siento, cuando empecé con él no sabía que a ti te gustaba... Me atrae y me hace feliz saber que lo puedo ayudar. Pensaba que estaba enamorado pero ahora sé que me equivocaba...

– ¿Por qué sabes que no estás enamorado? – No estaba feliz por su respuesta. Si Smythe se equivocaba y Anderson realmente estaba enamorado de Elliot, podía salir muy dañado. Aunque eso le daba esperanzas a él.

– Hay otro chico... Me siento más atraído por él que por Blaine... Pero sé que a él no le gusto. Eso me duele... No sé, creo que estoy enamorado de ese chico...

– ¿Me dices quién es?

– No... Me da vergüenza.

– ¡Vamos! Anímate... Por favor... Dímelo...

– Me gusta Sebastian... ¿Contento?

– Claro... ¿Por qué no te declaras?

– No me atrevo... ¿Y si me rechaza?

– Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás.

Por mucho que lo intentó, no lo convenció. Sin embargo, tuvo una gran idea. Cuando acabó la clase, fue a buscar a Santana, que se encontraba con Quinn y Brittany. Estaban serias, pero hacía días que tenían esa expresión.

– Necesito vuestra ayuda.

– Alto ahí, Porcelana. No voy a ayudarte a que líes a Sebastian y Elliot para que te dejen el camino libre para que tú puedas estar con Chispitas. Te recuerdo que está secuestrado y, hasta que sepamos si la visión de Sam se cumple, no me voy a enfocar en otra cosa que no sea Blaine. – Dijo la latina.

– No te pido que lo olvides, sólo te pido que me ayudes para que todos podamos ser felices. Quiero que cuando vuelva, Blaine se encuentre con todo solucionado y pueda ser feliz conmigo. – Argumentó el castaño.

– Gran plan, pero con un pequeño problema... ¿Cómo piensas tener una relación con Anderson si no te puede tocar? – Quiso saber la capitana de las Cheerios.

– ¿Por qué sois las dos tan negativas? Blaine volverá y estará con Kurt y fabricarán pequeños unicornios... Me lo contó Sam – Dijo la ojiazul.

Kurt palideció aun más al pensar que Sam había tenido una visión de los dos en una situación comprometida. La morena comenzó a reír por los pensamientos del castaño y éste decidió irse a buscar a Sam. Lo encontró en su taquilla.

– Brittany me ha dicho que has tenido una visión sobre Blaine y yo. Quiero que me la cuentes.

– Vi como Blaine y tú os besabais dos veces, en el auditorio y en una habitación.

– ¿Sólo eso?

– ¿Qué más tenía que ver?

– Brittany me dijo que fabricaríamos bebés unicornio...

– Ya entiendo... Supongo que pasa eso, porque en la habitación estáis tumbados sobre la cama y metes tus manos por debajo de su camiseta. Cuando se lo conté comenzó a saltar cantando que tendría sobrinitos unicornio... Ya sabes como es Britt.

El ojiazul se puso rojo como un tomate.

– Tranquilo Bro. Es algo natural. Si os amáis de la manera que lo hacéis, es cuestión de tiempo...

El día de la función había llegado. Todos estaban ilusionados porque Elliot había conseguido traspasar las paredes con Lauren de la mano. Sólo les quedaba poder detener el tiempo y que el chico se pudiera mover con ella. Luego buscaría detenidamente por donde sospechaban que tenían su escondite los secuestradores y sacarían de allí a sus amigos. La posibilidad de que la visión fuera real aumentaba. Sin embargo, no contaban con lo que vieron en ese momento. Starchild entró a la sala del coro caminando ayudado por unas muletas.

– Sabían lo que íbamos a hacer. Me tiraron ayer cuando llegaba a casa y se aseguraron de que no pudiera andar.

Kurt no lo soportó más y salió de allí. Sebastian lo siguió. Entró al baño tras él y lo abrazó, permitiéndole desahogarse en sus brazos.

– Me había hecho ilusiones. – Susurró el ojiazul.

– Las visiones de Sam se cumplen. Él va a volver. Tal vez se equivocó de momento. Elliot no tendrá la pierna mal eternamente. Cuando se recupere lo intentarán. – Le consoló el ojiverde.

– ¿Y si sus visiones no se cumplen siempre? ¿Y si es como en las películas de Crepúsculo? Una decisión puede cambiarlas...

– ¿Has visto vampiros y hombres lobo? Yo no...

Hummel comenzó a reír y pronto fue acompañado de Smythe. El más alto le dio un suave pico en los labios.

– ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

– Mientras no vuelve Anderson, tal vez pueda darte yo algo de cariño. No estás solo.

– ¿Por qué no te dedicas a darle cariño a Elliot?

Volvieron a la sala del coro e intentaron concentrarse en la función que tenían por delante. Sin embargo, nada les habría preparado para lo que vieron minutos antes de la función.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15: SÓLO SIETE

Los siete chicos lo tenían todo planeado. En el momento en el que el hombre que les daba de comer se acercó a la hora del desayuno, les tendió unas pastillas para dejarlos sin poderes. Blaine, cuando fue a cogerla toco al secuestrador a través de un agujero en los guantes y éste cayó desplomado al suelo. Jake se acercó, tocó el cuerpo y se transformó en él. Todos estaban alucinados, ahora había dos hombres exactamente iguales en la sala.

– Un poder muy útil. – Dijo el ojimiel al otro chico.

Le quitaron las llaves al hombre y abrieron la puerta. Se pusieron ropa de abrigo porque era diciembre y hacía frío. Eso permitió que Blaine se pusiera guantes nuevos y gorro para evitar electrocutar a sus amigos. Recogieron las pastillas que les iban a dar y las que llevaba para los otros tres de la otra jaula.

– Solo hay siete... – Susurró el moreno apenado.

Salieron de allí con Marley, Wes y Anderson atados y con Puckerman transformado en uno de los secuestradores fingiendo que los movía de allí contra su voluntad. Fueron a buscar a los otros tres y los sacaron.

– Saldremos de aquí, ya lo veréis. Sólo tenéis que tener paciencia. – Dijo la castaña.

Jake los dirigía transformado en secuestrador, por eso no tuvieron problemas con las personas que se cruzaban. Hasta que se toparon con un hombre que no conocían.

– ¿Dónde vas?

– Los saco a dar el paseo semanal. Se acaban de tomar las pastillas y por fin eléctrico puede andar.

– Estamos en alerta... Será mejor que te lleves el coche, por si acaso... – El hombre le dio las llaves de un coche de siete plazas. – Disfrutad del paseo.

Eso era mejor que su plan. Pensaban que tendrían que correr una vez fuera, pero habían conseguido un vehículo... La cosa se les ponía muy bien. Se montaron en el monovolumen y arrancaron. La puerta que limitaba los terrenos de la organización se abrió para dejarlos salir... Cuando atravesaban el umbral, escucharon unos gritos y vieron como los siguieron.

– ¡Jake, acelera! – Gritó Unique, una chica que estaba en la otra sala. Escucharon un disparo.

– Será mejor que todos nos agachemos. – Propuso Ryder.

El único que seguía sentado era Puckerman, porque era él quien conducía.

– Más te vale no estrellar el coche. – Protestó Kitty.

– Menos mal que mi hermano me enseñó a conducir cuando tenía diez años.

Siguieron hasta que llegaron a la ciudad. Allí un policía les dio el alto por exceso de velocidad. Cuando pararon el coche, los chicos le explicaron al guardia lo ocurrido. El oficial les dijo que subieran a su coche.

Llegaron a la comisaría y declararon. La primera en llegar fue la madre de Marley. Abrazó a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego fueron llegando los padres de los demás. Los últimos fueron los padres de Blaine. Un policía les dijo que lo mejor sería que intentaran llevar una vida normal. No podían dejarse llevar por el miedo. Preguntó que podían hacer en ese momento. La señora Puckerman fue la que tuvo la mejor idea.

– Vamos al McKinley... Tu hermano tiene una presentación de villancicos.

Todos llegaron al instituto y Blaine, Wes y Jake corrieron hacia los camerinos.

Los New Directions habían ensayado mucho, pero nada les habría preparado para lo que vieron minutos antes de la función. Tres personas abrieron la puerta y entraron. Apenas se dieron cuenta se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Los primeros en abrazarlos fueron sus hermanos. Como el menor de los Anderson llevaba gorro, Cooper pudo apoyar su barbilla en la cabeza de su hermano.

– No me puedo creer que estás aquí.

Tina se aferraba a Wes sin parar de llorar de felicidad. Noah y Jake se abrazaban. Conforme sus hermanos los soltaban, sus amigos se acercaban. El asiático y el ojimiel recibían abrazos de sus amigos y el menor de los Puckerman era presentado a los amigos de su hermano. El primero en abrazar al ojimiel cuando lo soltó el mayor fue Kurt. Los padres y los otros liberados entraron para ver la escena.

– ¿Os han rescatado a todos? – Preguntó Rachel.

– No, nos hemos escapado. Sólo siete. – dijo el rubio.

Blaine y Wes presentaron a los otros cautivos. En ese momento entraron Sue y Will. La entrenadora miraba curiosa a los siete chicos que escaparon.

– Me alegra mucho que estéis aquí pero el show debe continuar. – Dijo Mr Schue.

– Tina va a ser incapaz de hacerlo. – Dijo el asiático al ver como su hermana seguía llorando en sus brazos.

– Esa es la parte de Blaine. – Susurró Hummel.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó el aludido.

– Hace días Sam tuvo una visión de que tú cantarías con nosotros, pero nos costaba creerlo. Dijo que tu parte era la de Tina. Cantarás con Mercedes y conmigo Silent Night.

Todos salieron al escenario y ocuparon sus lugares. Después de cuatro villancicos cantados por los demás, llegó el turno de los tres amigos. El resto les hicieron coros.

Kurt:_ Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Los tres: Sleep in heavenly peace  
_Todos:_ Sleep in heavenly peace_

Blaine:_ Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
_Los tres:_ Christ, the Saviour is born  
_Todos:_ Christ, the Saviour is born_

Mercedes:_ Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
_Los tres:_ Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
_Todos:_ Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth _


End file.
